J.A.R.V.I.S.
J.A.R.V.I.S. (Stands for J'''ust '''A R'ather '''V'ery 'I'ntelligent 'S'ystem), also known as '''JARVIS, or Jarvis, is a highly advanced computerized A.I. developed by Tony Stark, and was voiced by actor Paul Bettany, to manage almost everything, especially matters related to technology, in Tony's life. He was based on the character of the same name in the comics. He acts like Tony's best friend when it comes to his personal life and other secret matters, that are enclosed only with Tony and him. Appearance J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as a core membrane, where all his data and his operating systems works. He uses all the technology around him, provided that he is connected with it. He often appears on holograms, computers and also in Tony's Iron Man suits. His interface color is blue, just as matching as the holograms he is connected with are. Personality Jarvis is a very intelligent AI who can respond according to the users thoughts. He is kind, and is also understanding to anything, such as problems in Tony's life that he tries to deal and help him with. Jarvis is Tony's personal and closest friend as well as his assistant in helping him in his work or when he does his super-hero job. History Before Iron Man J.A.R.V.I.S. was presumed to be created by Tony or possibly even his father, Howard Stark. Iron Man In Iron Man, J.A.R.V.I.S. first appeared after Tony and Christine Everhart's one-night stand. He wakes Christine up and later on, assists Tony in developing the Mark II and Mark III. Iron Man Film Video Game In the game, Iron Man (Video Game), '''J.A.R.V.I.S. was revealed to have an archived version called the Dataspine. Iron Man 2 In '''Iron Man 2, J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as a passcode to prevent intruders from entering the basement, when James Rhodes is attempting to access his Hall of Armors and don the Mark II to stop Tony. Afterwards, he assists Tony in creating the new element he created, called Vibranium. The Avengers (film) J.A.R.V.I.S. first appears to inform Tony that Agent Coulson is looking for him. Later, he warns Tony that the Mark VII is incomplete several times when Tony attempts to wear the armor. Iron Man 3 J.A.R.V.I.S. appears to assist Tony in testing the Mark 42 and activates the "House Party Protocol" during the final battle. Afterwards, he destroys all the armors, by the order of the "Clean Slate Protocol", resulting in fireworks, as a sign of devotion by Tony to Pepper Potts. Quotes Notes * J.A.R.V.I.S. was portrayed and voiced by Paul Bettany throughout the course of the franchise, including The Avengers. *'J.A.R.V.I.S.' was based on the character with the same name in the comics, which was Edwin Jarvis. **Although in the comics Jarvis was a human, butler to Tony Stark, and as well as one of his personal and closest friends, in the movie, he was instead substituted as an advanced A.I. system, serving as his personal assistant and best friend as well, much in relation to the comics. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery File:Portal-JARVIS-IM3.JPG External Links & References Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Allies Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Iron Man Movie Characters Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience